04 August 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-08-04 ; Comments *Start of show: 'That was the news, and this is the news. I think it's fair to say that here's a track to take you to a whole different place.' *John admits that if not reminded, he sometimes forgets to ask people back for sessions. Sessions *Steveless, #1. Recorded 2004-07-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Raising The Fawn: The News (Album: The North Sea) Sonic Unyon *Steveless: Waiting (Peel Session) (after JP starts the following track by mistake) *Voice Mail: Bad Man (7") Champagne :(Disclaimer by Barry Morrison) *Shut Up And Dance: Raving I'm Raving (12") Shut Up And Dance (wrong speed moment) *Blitters: Eating Your Brains (7") Bad Hand :(JP: 'It's frustrating, listeners, because we've got some nice new headphones to replace the ones that were stolen last week, but they've got limiters on them, so I can't turn them up to the levels that I'm accustomed to. Unless there's blood on my shoulders at the end of the programme, I'm not an entirely happy man. But we'll work our way around it in some way, of that there's no doubt.') *Magoo: It's Apparent (Album: he All Electric Amusement Arcade) Series 8 *DJ Distance: Tropical Rub (EP, Comp.: Studio Gangster's EP) Sting Recordings (JP: 'Nothing to do with the tedious crooner, I think.') *Steveless: Follow (Peel Session) *Yellow Kid: Lazy Kid (Various Artists EP - Extended Play) Regularbeat *Joel Mull: Ankor Thorn (Album: Imagination) Inside *Sam Lanin & His Orchestra: I'm In The Market For You (10") Imperial (Pig's Big 78) *Avrocar: Spindles (12": Guidance) Short Sharp Shock *Pink Floyd: See Emily Play (7") EMI Columbia (a listener request from 1979) *Steveless: Answers (Peel Session) :(John explains what a 78 record is) *Phil York: Lost In Space (12") Phantom Tracks *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (Album: 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong-39 Golden Greats) Sanctuary Midline :(JP: 'The other day I was, well the Pig and I were babysitting for our grandson Archie and he crawled into my room and crawled over to a box of records that were unheard, demos and stuff like this and he took one of them out and started contentedly chewing it, and because his dad has excellent judgement in music and I like to think his grandfather does too, to a point. We thought, well if Archie's chosen it, it must be worth playing.') *Soundhack: Untitled Soundhack #1) White Label *Mark Williams: A DJs Groove (12") White Label *Steveless: Fool (Peel Session) *Robert Pete Williams: I've Grown So Ugly (Album: Free Again: Louisiana Prison Blues) Prestige *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Grown So Ugly (Album: Safe As Milk) Buddah *Black Keys: Grown So Ugly (Album: Rubber Factory) Fat Possum *X.R.S: Cold Hands (12") White Label *Tony Chin: Gun Fire (7") Trade Mark *Eux Autres: Patrick Nil (7") Bons Mots Records *Steveless: To Hell With Boredom (Peel Session) *Plasticman: Cha (12") Terrorhythm Recordings *Mel And Tim: Starting All Over Again (7") Stax File ;Name *John_Peel_20040804.mp3 ;Length *01:58:45 ;Other *Thanks to B ;Available *John Peel 2004-07 Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pig's Big 78 Category:Wrong Speed Moment